


Kingly Pleasure

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Concubine Castiel, King Dean, Kingdom Verse, M/M, Prostitute Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a prostitute who, after being imprisoned by King Dean, is taken on as a concubine for the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a multichapter with a LOT of smut, so be prepared for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a new multichapter fic! Go me! Making progress in the world! Yaya! So, while this first chapter doesn't have any smut in it, later chapters will obviously have QUITE a lot. So don't read past the first chapter if you don't wanna read smut. You have been warned ^-^.

The walls were slimy with years of caked mold. It reeked of sour milk and death. The dungeon was dark and grim but it was better than death. Castiel's hands were bound by thick rope as he was led to a cell by the muscular guard. Maybe the king would spare him. King Dean had been known to show kindness to the "people of the night" in the past. Keeping them as concubines for a while and then leaving them free on the streets again after he had finished with them. Castiel wasn't attracted to men, even though it was his job, but he had to admit there was a certain charm about King Dean. He would certainly be willing to become his servant. He hoped that the king would be open to having a male concubine.

The guard locked Castiel into a small cell with a group of dirty looking prisoners. They eyed Castiel hungrily as he sat in a corner, attempting to ignore them. He couldn't sleep. He didn't trust these men to keep away from him. 

*****

The next morning, the muscular guard came down to the dungeon again. He unlocked the cell and grabbed Castiel by the ropes with which he was bound.

"King Dean wishes to see you. Says he wants to 'Check out the fresh meat.' I'll be taking you to his bedchamber." Oh thank god. If Dean liked him, then maybe he had a chance of getting out of here alive.

*****

The door opened, and Castiel was ushered in through the door, and he saw the King standing in front of his grand bed, his back turned to Castiel and his guard.

"Leave us." Dean ordered the guard, who quickly left the room, locking the door behind him. 

The king turned to face him. He was handsome. His face was adorned with freckles and his eyes were a shade of green that made Castiel think of the grass pastures that he used to run around in as a child. Maybe his wouldn't be such a bad thing to happen to Castiel. Being a concubine for this man might actually be fun. The kind look him up and down with a smirk on his face. "Turn." Castiel did as he was told, and slowly turned in a circle so that Dean could see all of him. "Nice. I'll have lots of fun with you." Castiel blushed and looked away, averting Dean's gaze. Dean walked forward and put his fingers under Castiel's chin, pushing his head up towards him, until their lips were only centimeters apart. "What's your name concubine?"

"Castiel." He said shyly, a little taken aback by the sudden softness of the king's usually gruff voice.

"Well, Castiel, I feel like it may be about time to test the goods." He lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to Castiel's. His lips were soft, and Castiel returned the kiss, enjoying the tenderness of his new master. Dean removed his mouth, making his new concubine miss the warmth on his lips. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at the king. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut begins!

The king had an amazing body. Firm chest, strong abs, muscular arms. His bare chest was exposed to Castiel who was breathing heavily, taking in the view. Freckles were littered across the king's neck and chest, and his hipbones jutted out in a perfect 'V' shape above where his pants hung loosely. Castiel was already sitting naked on the bed in wait to service his master. 

Dean removed his pants and underwear, revealing an impressive erection. Castiel couldn't help but drool a little bit at the sight. His own cock twitched to attention as he licked his lips, imagining them wrapping around that thick, gorgeous cock in front of him. Suddenly realizing that he could, he moved forward and fulfilled his fantasy, feeling the head slip through his lips. He swirled his tongue around Dean, enjoying the look of pleasure on the king's face as the concubine moved him deeper into his throat, using his hands on what his mouth couldn't take.

"Fuck, Cas." The king moaned. Cas? Interesting nickname. But not interesting enough to warrant much attention righr now. In his focus on the dick in his mouth, he didn't notice Dean's hand moving downward to reach for Castiel's own cock. After mildly teasing for a few moments, Dean slipped himself out of Castiel's mouth and pushed his concubine onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

The king moved his mouth to Castiel's in a passionate kiss, before reaching down and grabbing both of their cocks in his hand. He thrust his hips, creating friction as he used his hand to stroke his concubine to completion, himself following soon after. 

Both men were left panting and sticky as cum started to dry on their stomaches. Sex as a prostitute was nothing compared to the pleasure that Castiel had just experienced. He could get used to this.


End file.
